


I Hoped It Was You

by JayhawkWrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Asshole Blaine, College, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Online Friendship, You've Got Mail Inspired...Sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites
Summary: Kurt is ready to immerse himself in New York and hopes that his college experience is amazing. The only problem, his roommate doesn't seem to want to interact with him much at all.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 24
Kudos: 92
Collections: Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020





	I Hoped It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the second Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020 prompt: Imagine your OTP being in a situation where they don’t know each other, but are forced to live together. They couldn’t care less about each other, and are always mad at each other for something stupid and small. But what they didn’t know was that they had made friends online and had grown very fond of each other, and started dating online. How they meet and where it goes is up to you!

**fashummNYC** : What’s your favorite type of music?

**warblerb** : Classical. I can lose myself in playing it and listening to it. Though, I have to admit, when I sing, I prefer Top 40, especially Katy Perry and P!nk. How about you?

**fashummNYC** : I love classical, too. It reminds me of my mom. When I sing, I love to belt out show tunes, and I’ve always had a soft spot for The Beatles.

**warblerb** : I know we already discussed not knowing specifics about each other, but I wish I knew where you lived and what you looked like. Not that it would change anything at this point; you’ve already become one of the best friends I’ve ever had. 

**fashummNYC** : I agree. But the “no specifics” rule is for a reason. In my experience, people haven’t really liked me once they knew the real me, and for now, I’d like to keep you as one of my best friends.

**warblerb** : As long as you’re not a serial killer and actually 18 like you’ve said you are, I think I’ll be safe. But I will respect your wishes, and when and if you’re ready, then we can exchange those kinds of things.

**fashummNYC** : I’m definitely not a serial killer, and I am truly 18. Maybe someday, even sooner rather than later, I’ll tell you a little more. Until then, I must get to packing so I can move to the city of my dreams tomorrow.

**warblerb** : Happy packing and safe travels. I’m already living in the city of my dreams, and I hope your dream city is as amazing as mine is.

Moving to New York had been a dream of Kurt Hummel for as long as he knew what New York was. Now, after years of torment and bullying in small-town Lima, Ohio, that day was finally here. Kurt had been accepted into NYU’s Fashion and Luxury degree program. He had contemplated a degree in performing, but like he had told his dad a few years before, there weren’t a whole lot of roles that he could play without writing them himself; fashion had always been a passion for him. When the time came for applying for colleges, something was pulling him to fashion. He knew he’d always love to sing, but he wasn’t sure that’s what he wanted as his career.

The one thing that Kurt was nervous about was his roommate in the dorms. He knew he was a boy named Blaine Anderson, and that’s all. Kurt had reached out to him via email but hadn’t heard anything back from him. With all of the bullying he had endured, he was hoping that he and his roommate would get along. Maybe they’d never be best friends, but at least they could tolerate each other. 

Kurt had been very, very wrong about being friends, and was unsure if his roommate tolerated him or if he was just shit with words when he was stressed out. The day he moved in, Blaine had already claimed his side of the room. Everything was neat and organized, which Kurt appreciated. Blaine was sitting at his desk, headphones in, and reading what looked like a very large book with tiny print. He wasn’t even sure his roommate knew he had entered the room. _I hope he isn’t a stick-in-the-mud_ , Kurt thought. _Thank goodness I’ve already met, well, sort of met, someone in the city. I’ll be needing an escape if this guy is as uptight as his belongings would seem._ He cleared his throat and knocked on the door, hoping the sounds would break through his roommate’s music, and was stunned to silence by the man that was now looking at him. His eyes were magical, and Kurt knew that he could get lost in them for hours if he were allowed. Those eyes were now glaring at him, and he had no idea why. 

“Can I help you?” Blaine asked with a tone of irritation. 

“I’m sorry I interrupted you,” Kurt said, defenses going up quickly. “I’m Kurt, your new roommate.”

“Obviously, I’m Blaine,” he said, gauging his roommate for the next year, wishing like hell his parents had paid for a private room. “I need things somewhat quiet while I study, which I’ll be doing a lot. The library is too loud, and there are too many distractions.”

“What are you studying?” Kurt asked.

“I’m pre-law,” Blaine said through his teeth. “I have to maintain a 4.0, so I don’t really have time for talking and making friends and whatever else it is that college students do. I’m here for one thing and one thing only: to get into law school.”

“Ok,” Kurt said, saddened by his roommate’s apparent lack of desire to make friends. _At least he doesn’t seem homophobic yet_ , Kurt thought sourly. “I’ll try to be as quiet as I can, but I am moving stuff in right now. So, it might get a bit noisy until I’m settled.” He wasn’t quite as upset with Blaine’s demeanor anymore. He could almost see that there was more than met the eye in regards to his mood and studies. 

“I can turn my music up for now so I can keep reading,” Blaine said and then turned back around toward his book. 

Kurt unloaded his Navigator as quietly as he could. The rooms weren’t huge, so he didn’t have a ton of belongings. Most of his clothes he’d had to leave in Ohio and would rotate them out whenever he went home. He finally finished up around supper time, and Blaine was still reading the thick book he had been when Kurt arrived.

“Blaine,” Kurt called out.

Blaine took off his headphones and looked at Kurt. “Yes?”

“I just wanted to let you know that I was done moving everything in and arranging all of my things, and I’m heading down to the cafeteria,” Kurt said gently. “Would you like to join me?”

Blaine looked at the clock and realized that he’d read straight through lunch. He knew if he was going to be worth a damn tomorrow, he’d need to eat tonight. “Yeah, thanks for asking.”

_I knew there was more to him than the irritated asshole he was presenting_ , Kurt thought.

“I’m sorry I was so short with you earlier,” Blaine said as they walked down the stairs and out into the warm August air. “It’s just that I’m under a ton of pressure from my mother to follow in her footsteps and join the firm as soon as I’m able. Failure is not an option in her mind, and any grade lower than an A is failure in her eyes.”

“Wow,” Kurt said. He was having a hard time picturing either of his parents putting that much pressure on him. They wanted him to learn, sure, but they also wanted him to have fun and live a little. “So, that’s what the irritation was about when I interrupted you earlier.”

“Yeah,” Blaine said with a blush. “I can’t promise it won’t happen again, but I’ll try my very best to not let my feelings toward Mother be taken out on you.”

“If you ever need to talk,” Kurt began, “I’ve been told I’m a pretty good listener.” Kurt’s online friend had gone on and on one night about his family and their high expectations of him. After listening to his friend talk, Kurt had offered advice, but his friend had told him that just being able to vent was what he needed right now. So, that’s what Kurt did; he listened. And listened and listened and listened. Afterward, his friend had told him how good it felt to just say everything he wanted to say without having someone interrupt him or try to fix it. 

“I might take you up on that,” Blaine said with a smile.

Blaine never did take Kurt up on talking after that night. He did, however, take his irritation and frustration out on Kurt multiple times. By Thanksgiving break, Kurt was only in the room to sleep and spent all of his extra time either in the library or at the coffee shop near campus. He was also frustrated because **warblerb** wasn’t online as much these days, and whenever he was, it was not for very long at all. He would just say hello and then say that he had to study and close out of the chatting program. 

_Why does he even log in if he isn’t going to talk to me?_ Kurt thought as he was driving home for Thanksgiving. College wasn’t everything he thought it might be, but he was loving it nonetheless. His classes were amazing, and he loved all of his professors. The only thing that would make it better was Blaine. _Where in the hell did that come from?_ he thought and then analyzed what was going through his head. 

When Blaine did talk to him, he was kind and thoughtful. He paid attention to what Kurt had to say, and he was a gentleman through and through. Kurt could tell that he would be even more amazing if he would just loosen up, but he wasn’t quite sure how to help him with that. _Maybe I’ll talk to **warblerb** if he’s on while I’m home. Surely he’ll be on break now, too, and have more time to talk._

While he was home, Kurt spent time with his dad at the shop, cooked with his mom, and relaxed a lot. He talked with **warblerb** the night before he was set to drive back to New York.

**fashummNYC** : How’s college going so far?

**warblerb** : It’s going well. I’m taking 18 hours, which is a class more than most freshmen do, but it was recommended by my parents that I “get ahead.” So, it’s what I’m doing. 

**fashummNYC** : Are they at least classes you’re enjoying?

**warblerb** : Some of them I really am. I love what I’m studying and think I can make a real difference in my profession. Others are just kind of boring.

**fashummNYC** : What about your roommate, if you have one? Are they at least tolerable?

**warblerb** : Can I tell you something personal?

**fashummNYC** : Of course.

**warblerb** : My roommate is gorgeous. His eyes are the most captivating blue, and his voice is almost musical. I’ve never heard anything like it before in my life.

**fashummNYC** : Sounds like you really lucked out.

**warblerb** : I did. He respects my need for the room to be quiet and hasn’t asked to switch rooms yet, as far as I’m aware at least.

**fashummNYC** : Why would he want to switch rooms? It’s not uncommon for roommates to want things quiet as far as I’m aware. My roommate does, and it’s not a problem at all.

**warblerb** : Well, I might have snapped at him. Like, a lot. And, I feel like the biggest asshole every time I do. It’s just, my mom is constantly on me about my grades and studying, and I can’t fail. I just can’t. 

_Oh. My. God. Blaine is **warblerb**_ , Kurt thought. _He has to be. Now, how to play this..._

**fashummNYC** : I’m sure that he knows that and understands it’s nothing personal. 

**warblerb** : I hope you’re right. Do you want to know how much of an asshole I am to him? I haven’t even asked him what his major is. We’ve eaten dinner together a few times, not recently because he’s only ever there to sleep, and not once have I asked him anything about himself. I just complain about my mother. 

**fashummNYC** : So, you make an effort. Sing when you get stressed out instead of snapping. You never know; maybe he sings, too.

**warblerb** : I think I might just try that. Thank you for listening to me. I know I tell you that every time, but I really do appreciate it. 

**fashummNYC** : It’s my pleasure.

They talked for a little while longer and then closed out of the messaging program. Kurt had an early morning tomorrow and plenty of time to think about what he’d found out then. In his sleep that night, he dreamt about golden-hazel eyes and curly black hair. 

All the way back to New York, Kurt thought about Blaine and **warblerb**. He thought about everything he knew about him, and ways he could help him and be his in-person friend, not just an occasional online presence. Kurt couldn’t explain it, but he knew that Blaine was meant to be someone special in his life. There was no way it was coincidental that his online friend, whom he’d shared no personal information with, was his roommate. 

Over the next couple of weeks, Kurt would bring Blaine his favorite coffee when he’d come back to the room after classes and he knew Blaine would be there. When Kurt got to the room before Blaine, he’d turn on classical music to study to, and when Blaine joined him, they’d sit in silence, listen to the music, and study together. Blaine was snapping at him less, and Kurt felt like he was getting somewhere. 

Christmas came and went, and Kurt learned everything he could about Blaine without giving too much away about himself. He wasn’t quite sure why he didn’t just tell Blaine that he was **fashummNYC** , but the timing just didn’t feel right.

With the spring semester came new classes. Blaine’s load, while still 18 hours, was much less content-heavy, and he even had a class he liked as an elective. Kurt continued to love all of his classes, possibly even more so than his fall semester.

More nights than not, the boys ate supper together, and Kurt even took to inviting Blaine to the coffeeshop for open mic night about once a month. By the end of the semester, Kurt was certain he was in love with Blaine. Now, he just had to figure out how to tell him. 

**warblerb** had told him, one evening, about a place in the park he liked to go when he wasn’t bogged down with other responsibilities when they were talking over spring break, and Kurt knew that that was the place he wanted to reveal himself to Blaine. The week of finals, **fashummNYC** sent **warblerb** a message to meet him by the fountain at noon on Saturday. There was no response.

Kurt put on his best outfit and left for the park while Blaine was in the shower. He would be ridiculously early, but he didn’t want Blaine to ask him where he was going and chance giving anything away. He bought Blaine a bouquet of daisies, **warblerb** ’s favorite, took a seat by the fountain, and waited. 

Right at noon, Kurt spotted Blaine looking around. Kurt had kept his identity and things about his appearance secret, but Blaine had been alright sharing about himself. When the two locked eyes, Kurt smiled and walked toward Blaine, clutching the daisies behind his back. 

“I hoped it was you,” Blaine said as he hugged Kurt fiercely. 

Kurt presented Blaine with the daisies and thumbed away the tears that had leaked out of Blaine’s eyes. 

“Don’t cry, Blaine,” Kurt said, pleased that the whole reveal hadn’t backfired on him.

“I wanted it to be you so badly,” Blaine said as he pressed his lips to Kurt’s, and they shared their first kiss, the first of many.


End file.
